Angel
by Bombshell Wannabe
Summary: OK so this was originally supposed to be a one shot but people had a hard time excepting the ending so here it is. What if someone finally got batman, what would be his thoughts at the end. HEA
1. Chapter 1

15 days of survival, 15 days of pain, and 15 day away from her. Shes all I think about, her untamable brown curls, her blinding smile, and her essence. The very thing that makes me want to go on, to a better person. I know my time is comming soon,to face a god im not sure i believe in. It makes me angry that I will have to die without telling her she was my world,that she was my souls savior. Looking over I see my captiors have arrived, and my times run out. As I feel the sharp blows I pray. I pray harder then ever before beczuse im doing it for her, asking god to keep her safe and know I loved her more then life its self. I pray she feels no pain from my passing and stays the strong only Steph can acheave. As the darkness closes in around me, her name is on my lips, in my heart and all around me.

**"BABE"**


	2. Chapter 2

_I know this is short but im just getting a hang of writing fanfics so I hope you enjoy!( These characters are all Janet's unfortunately! 3_

_E_

SPOV

Tank looked awkward fidgeting in my doorway.

I was just about to hunker down with some good old Ben and Jerry's and Gostbusters when someone felt the need to intrude on my movie night. He looked like he would rather be spending some quality time with grandma Mazur then do what he came here to do,"um hi Tank." That's me, miss conversation but could you blame me there was a giant in my hallway that was FIDGITING for god sakes.

"Miss Plum, I'm here to inform you of Rangers death." That might have been the most I've ever heard him say. I was to shocked to hear him speak a whole sentence to comprehend what he was saying. When the meaning of his words sank in it was enough to bring me to my knees.

" No," it was all I could squeeze from my throat with the lump forming. " Nobody can get to Batman, it's not possible."

"I'm sorry, I know you were close," If only he knew that Ranger and I could never be close, I didnt know anything about him. Nothing at all. "I know you might not understand it all but Ric shared more with you then with anyone else, he told you everything he could tell you without getting you hurt. Don't you see that that you were so important to him? That he would have died for you? We could all see how much you loved him, even If he couldn't." His voice broke through my wallowing.

"It didn't feel that way, it felt like he didn ever trust me enough to tell me about himself, about his life," the amount of emotion in my voice made him flinch, and he did the most unexpected thing I've ever seen Tank do.

He hugged me.! Not like those one armed crap things, but a full on bear hug. The king that makes you feel warm all over even when your ice cold. "He loved you more then you will ever know and he would want you to be happy. One of the reasons he never aloud himself to get that close to you is he knew one day he might not come home. He was preparing you for this, trying to keep you from feeling as much pain," his words cut through me, my hero my friend my mentor, the love of my life wont ever come home to make fun of my eating habits. A sob racked my body, like every feeling I have was trying to come out at the same time. Tank held me tighter, almost like we could shared our misery through contact.

"Cupcake? What happened?" Joe's worried voice came from down the hall, I had almost forgotten we were in my doorway. Just thinking about the reason we were here brought a new round of sobs. I tried to tell Joe what happened but no words would come, I would have sank to my knees if Tank hadn't been holding me up.

I guess Tank felt no need to acknowledge Morelli because he just scooped me up and asked were I wanted to go.

"seven," came out automatically but my voice was raspy and full of pain. The small smile that came across Tank's face was the complete opposite of Morelli's shocked expression. "we'll talk later," I directed towards Morelli. That was my last thought before the prolonged darkness took over.

_PLLLEEAAASSEEE review! I live on reviews, they keep me from doubting myself! Love you guys!_


	3. in the arms

_OK so here's chapter 3! it will answer the big question you all are asking yourselves!_

_Their still not mine =(_

Seven felt no different. I guess I thought it would feel emptier or colder or something, but it still mad me feel like I was safe and warm. His smell still lingered here even in his absence, it was like he had never left and was getting ready to fight some crime. There has to be some kind of feeling you get when someone you love dies! I mean I could sense when he was near and I could tell his emotions shouldn't I have felt when he died?

"I Don't believe it Tank, hes got to be alive. I would feel it if he wasn't," he'll probably think I'm crazy but I knew in my heart that he was still out there.

"Stephanie," I tried to cut in but he stopped me, "There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go. He'd want you to let him go." I could tell by his face that he really believed that, but I couldn't bring myself to. Ranger deserved to be fought for, he earned that!

"If it were anyone else Tank, I might believe that. I cant with Ranger I just cant. He's different, I can't just believe that he slipped out of this world with a whisper, I need a bang to prove it. And damn I'm gonna find my bang!"

"OK, just tell me what you need, I help in any way I can," this was why I loved Tank he was loyal smart and even if he didn't agree with me, he would stand by me.

Unknown POV

The crash of my mens boots against the floor mixed with the screams of our enemies filled the air, making it seem much smaller then it is. Dead bodies were strune about the floor, ranging from days to week to even months, the men were slowly picked off like ants there corpses destined to lay there until fully decomposed back into the earth. Left for the men to see, to make it known that this was where they were going to meet there maker. I ran from man to man each one telling me the same thing, deceased, another casualty of a war that has no end, another family to call. The last I found was a large man, just from his looks now I could see he must have been a formidable opponent. When I knelt down to check his pulse I found myself praying to god that he would survive, that there would be at least one man to take home to his family. His pulse was faint we hadn't much time.

"I need a stretcher over hear ASAP!" My medic hurried him on and loaded the man in our trucks, only then did

I notice that the fighting was over, there were none left. My troop took no casualties but I knew this memory would stay with them long past there fighting years. I felt old.

"Babe," the sound was faint and rasping but It clearly came from the survivor, hope surged through me. He would be OK, he had to be.


End file.
